In the optical networking field and others, electronic components, or electronic circuit packs or cards, are typically inserted into an electronic shelf assembly, or electronic chassis or rack, including a backplane by which electrical connections are made. Typically, these electronic circuit packs or cards are inserted into the electronic shelf assembly in a side-by-side vertical (or horizontal) configuration, and each circuit pack or card is secured within the shelf assembly by one or more latches that engage latch rails coupled to the shelf assembly. When inserted, connectors on the back portion of each circuit pack engage connectors on the backplane, completing the desired electrical connections. In high speed optical networking systems, for example, it is desirable that these connectors are fully engaged (i.e., “fully seated” or “bottomed out”), given a range of manufacturing and assembly tolerances associated with the various mechanical structural components. Thus, the connectors must have sufficient “wipe” and be able to accommodate this range of manufacturing and assembly tolerances.
As optical networking system speeds continue to increase, connectors (and the associated pins) are becoming shorter and shorter, to improve signal integrity, and connector “wipe” is decreasing, resulting in tighter and tighter manufacturing and assembly tolerances. This translates into increased expense, as conventional manufacturing technologies must be abandoned. Conventional electronic shelf assemblies, circuit packs, and latches do not adequately address this issue.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is an electronic shelf assembly that minimizes the issue of connector mating tolerance; consistently “seating” and “bottoming out” shortened connectors, while allowing a circuit pack to be properly secured by conventional latch(es) and accommodating a range of manufacturing and assembly tolerances.